


River Part 5

by writingformadderton



Series: River [5]
Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, Lust, M/M, Regret, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shame, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard and Taron both know it is a bad idea, both know their friends are waiting outside but both of them can’t fight back their need for each other. They are longing for each other’s touch, needy to feel each other again. Both of them blend out everything else and end up in one of the bathroom stalls hoping not to get caught during their reunion full of desire.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: River [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603804
Kudos: 3





	River Part 5

“Oh god, Rich.” Taron moans and pushes him against the wall. His lips are pressed onto Richard’s hungrily and it feels like no time has passed between their loving Christmas morning a year ago and today. He knew it. He knew being in a room alone with him, while drunk, wasn’t a good idea. But his body protested against him leaving. He needed to feel him now. He craved his touch, his kiss, his cock.

Richard growls a bit, feeling the wall against his back, and grabs his neck to pull him closer to his lips. His other hand grabs Taron’s shirt and pulls on it slightly. Suddenly, Taron comes closer and he can feel him growing hard in his trousers. Richard, don’t. He tells himself. But he already grinds his lap against Taron’s, an expected reaction programmed into his muscle memory, and moans when he feels himself getting hard and longing for more.

Taron bites his neck softly and starts pulling on his shirt, pressing themselves closer together. He can feel Richard’s erection pressing against his own and he swallows, feeling himself dripping into his boxers. “Rich?”

“Mm?” Richard hums and moans sweetly when Taron’s hand wanders down and underneath his shirt, stroking over his torso. He missed feeling Taron’s hands all over his body.

“I would love to fuck you right now.” Taron stops kissing him and looks up to him, so innocent but so hungry.

Richard groans, precum leaking from his cock, and grabs his hand to pull him into a bathroom stall. Inside, he presses Taron against the door and leaves hungry kisses on his lips while his hands open his belt. This is stupid, don’t do it. But he can’t stop himself, seeing the bulge through Taron’s jeans. He pulls down his jeans and feels himself dripping into his underwear even more.

Taron pulls Richard’s jeans down as well and leans against the door, looking at him panting. “You really wanna do this?” he asks and there’s an insecurity in his eyes. This was a mistake, and they both knew it deep down. But their lust for each other was stronger.

“I fucking miss you, T.” Rich whines and steps closer to him again.

Taron smirks up at him cheekily. “You mean you miss fucking me?” He chuckles. It feels like no time have passed at all.

“Never thought I would say yes to this one day.” Richard growls and shoves him against the door, kissing him passionately. He starts sucking on his neck and trailing down to his collarbone. His hand wanders down between them and strokes over Taron’s erection pushing against the fabric of his boxers.

“Aah yes, Richie!” Taron moans and pushes himself closer to his hand, longing for his touch. He tangles his hand in his hair and throws his head back. Feeling his former lover touching him after all this time is driving him crazy. Having Richard’s hands on his cock is something that he missed way too often.

Richard doesn’t think too much about his movements. Everything is still stored in his memory perfectly. Every movement he uses to make Taron needy, every spot he can touch to make him moan, and everything he can to do to make him putty in his hands. And he sees that Taron isn’t having a hard time getting into it as well. T knows exactly how to move and beg for more, moaning sweetly without holding back, knowing it makes Richard weak when he is so lost in his hands.

Taron stops him softly and gets rid of his jeans completely. He looks up to him with his blueish green eyes and they are wide with desire and need. “Please.” he whines a bit and stands there with his legs apart.

Richard slides down onto his knees and looks up to him through his long lashes before pushing his legs apart a bit more. His tongue travels up Taron’s thigh and T looks down at him, whining a bit. Rich reaches his weak spot on his inner thigh and starts massaging it. And just like normal, he gets the reaction he was looking for.

Taron moans obscenely loud, his head falls back against the door and his eyes flutter while his fingers dig deep into his shoulders. “Mm yes!”

Richard’s hands grab Taron’s thighs firmly and he starts sucking a mark on his weak spot. He remembers how much he loved doing it and he still does. He stops and looks up to Taron, who’s squirming underneath his grip and panting. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Taron pulls him back on his feet again and kisses him passionately. “Says you.” he breathes out and his hands wander down, grabbing Richard’s ass through his boxers. He slides his hands inside and moans feeling his skin underneath his fingertips.

Richard gets rid of his own shirt after Taron pulls on it again and he can see the hunger in his eyes. It feels good to be wanted again. He slides his hands under Taron’s shirt and pulls it up and off of him. When he’s done, he has a full sight of Taron’s torso and his arms. He swallows when he sees all the dark cuts but decides to ignore it for now. It seems like the most recent warning sign didn’t work as well.

Taron pulls him close again to feel his exposed torso against his own. “I need you inside me.” he growls lowly right into his ear.  
Richard nods and both get rid of their last layer of clothing on them. Rich pulls him close again and kisses him hungrily, biting his lower lip.  
Taron grinds his erection against Richard’s and both moan at the feeling. His hands grab Richard’s ass to pull him closer and press him against his body firmly. He starts moving his hips and groans, rubbing their cocks against each other. “Richie please.”

Richard lets go off him panting. “Okay.” he watches Taron turning around and bracing himself on the toilet to give him access to his entrance. Richard grabs him by the waist and pulls him back. “I wanna see your face when you cum.” he murmurs into Taron’s ear and rubs his length against Taron’s ass.

Taron gasps for air and whimpers a bit. “Whatever you want. I’m all yours.” he says and turns around. Both stare into each other’s eyes deeply. I’m all yours. That was something they hadn’t heard in all this time.

Richard cups his face and kisses him deeply and softer than before. He wants to say something but Taron moaning into the kiss and growing harder between them distracts him. “What do you want?” he asks softly and strokes over his cheek.

“I need you inside me, please.” Taron whines and kisses him again.

Richard sticks his fingers into Taron’s mouth and lets him cover them in spit. He pushes him against the door and Taron wraps his leg around Richard’s waist to give him a bit more access. Rich strokes over his entrance and pushes slightly against it, starting to open him up. “Just relax.” he says and slowly pushes in the tip of his fingers.

Taron moans and leans his head against the door. He tries to get used to the feeling of Richard’s fingers again. He closes his eyes and focuses on Richard’s fingers working on his body.

Richard opens him up slowly and carefully. When he pushes two fingers in fully, Taron moans sweetly. He starts moving and curls his fingers a bit, making him gasp. His teeth sink into his neck and he leaves marks down to his collarbone.

“More please.” Taron groans and Richard does as he says. He pushes against his fingers and growls softly. This was exactly what he needed right now.

Richard pulls out his fingers and Taron whimpers at the empty feeling. Rich lifts him up and shoves him against the door. He couldn’t just watch him anymore, being the moaning mess he is.

Taron wraps his legs around his waist and leans his back against the door, wrapping his arms around Richard’s neck.

Richard looks him in the eyes deeply and lines himself with his entrance. “Ready?” he asks and Taron nods furiously, trying to tame the desire in his body. Richard pushes in slowly and both of them groan loudly at the feeling.

Taron leans forward gasping and rests his head on Richard’s, digging his nails into his back. Rich pulls out again and he feels empty, but not even a second later Richard is pushing back in. Taron growls a bit and leans back. He pushes against Richard and takes him in fully, groaning out full of lust.

Rich moans and the feeling of being inside him is amazingly overwhelming. “God, Taron.” he groans and starts thrusting up into him in a steady rhythm.

Taron’s head falls back and his eyes start fluttering. He tangles his fingers in Richard’s soft curls he thought he would never touch again. His mouth falls open wide to release the shaky moans in his throat.

Both of them move in pure bliss together and their moans mix in harmony. They don’t need any additional touches or kisses, too overwhelmed by the feeling of finally melting into one.

“God you drive me crazy.” Taron breathes out and Richard thrusts into him roughly, making him growl loudly. His own cock is aching, longing to be touched.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opens and they exchange a shocked lock. Richard presses his hand on Taron’s mouth and bites his own lip, staying completely still where he is.

Someone is washing their hands and Taron just wants to yell at him to go outside. But all he can do is arch his back and try to hold back a loud moan threatening to leave his lips from feeling Richard fully inside him, not moving for so long. He squirms in Richard’s arms and his eyes fill with tears.

Richard pulls out a bit to give Taron more space, but not fully, knowing his vocal boy wouldn’t be able to keep it quiet then. Taron moans against his hand and rolls his eyes back gasping.

Taron tries to push himself up a little, as the feeling gets too intense. Tears of pleasure are rolling down his cheeks and he sees Richard is fighting against groaning, having him moving on his cock. Taron presses one hand on his mouth and moves a bit feeling Richard groan against his hand. The door opens and closes again, and Taron falls back down onto his cock, releasing a loud groan. “Fuuck!” he chokes out and arches his back.

Richard braces himself with a growl and continues his rhythm from before. “Are you okay?” he asks panting and feels his legs starting to tremble a bit. He kisses away the tears on Taron’s cheeks.

“Yeah, but you-oh-really need to fffuck me ha-ah-rder.” Taron presses out through moans and pulls slightly on Richard’s hair.

Richard chuckles and presses a breathless kiss onto his lips, doing as he says. He changes his angle a bit, knowing how to hit Taron’s weak spot, and thrusts into him roughly.

“Rich!” he groans animalistic and his head falls back, hitting the door. “Do that again.” he begs and whimpers when he does. He wraps his hand around his own aching cock and starts wanking himself off.

He can feel himself getting close and looks up to his Welsh boy grinding down on his cock. “T? I’m close.”

Taron’s body is trembling and he just moans loudly, feeling himself dripping down on Richard’s stomach. “Me too.” he looks down at the Scottish, who’s blue eyes are fluttering closed. “You feel so damn good.” he whines a bit fearing the end of this moment and pushes himself down on his cock, taking him in fully, while his hand moves faster.

Richard wants to warn him, but all he can do is moan Taron’s name and arch his back while cumming inside him, filling him up.

Seeing and feeling Rich gives Taron the push he needed, and he comes in his hand and all over Richard’s stomach, moaning his name loud.

They ride out their highs together and Richard buries his face in Taron’s chest while Taron collapses in his arms. Richard pulls out and helps Taron stand back on his own feet. They clean each other up and share kisses while getting dressed again. When they step out and their eyes meet in the mirror, both of them realize what just happened.

They can see the shock in each other’s eyes and also the guilt. They shouldn’t have done this, it would only hurt them, right?

“We really did that huh?” Taron asks and pulls up the sleeves of his sweater to wash his hands.

Richard watches him and sighs a bit. “Yeah.” he steps forward and pulls Taron into a hug as soon as he’s finished with washing his hands. “I was serious about me coming back if-you know.”

“I know.” T says and smiles weakly. “I’ll try.” he lies and bites his lip when he sees the hope in Richard’s eyes. But he knew he wouldn’t, because he simply wasn’t strong enough. “Whatever will happen, I want you to be happy.”

“I want you to be happy too. And I’m glad you want to try and get help.” Rich says and kisses him.

Taron smiles weakly and nods. “I will.” It was alarming how easy lying became for him over the last year. Lying to his friends, telling his mum he’s fine and can’t come over because of work, knowing she would recognize how broken he is.

Richard sits down next to Brandon and finishes his drink. Brandon watches him suspiciously and sighs loudly rubbing his face. “What?”

“Please tell me you were only talking and that you just had a great one-night stand with someone else.” he groans and contorts his face.

Richard turns to him quickly and looks at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“I thought you two wanted to talk?!” Jamie asks shocked.

“Yeah? We did.” Taron finishes his drink in one swallow and contorts his face, alcohol burning in his throat.

“Talking doesn’t mean fucking.” Jamie groans.

“What?!”

“I mean your messed-up hair, your shining eyes and the mark on your neck, mate.” Brandon says and watches him curiously. “Did you two -?”

Richard bites his lip and looks at him realizing once more how dumb it was. “I’m really stupid if I did that right?”

Brandon’s green eyes get wide in shock. “Holy shit, Richard!” he buries his face in his hands. “How is that supposed to help?!” he asks and looks up again.

“I don’t know.” Richard whines and looks down on his hands. “I think I just made a big fucking mistake.”

“Well I agree with the word fucking.” Brandon says and a drunk giggle can be heard from both men, easing the slight tension. “Damn, mate. I hope this doesn’t end badly. When I said talking, I meant with words, not fucking all the sadness out of each other.” Brandon rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, not fair.”

“It’s okay. I know I just did something dumb.” Rich simply says and leans against Brandon, trying to calm his racing mind.

“You two weren’t just talking. I can see your shining green eyes, red cheeks and there’s a bloody bitemark from your neck down to your collarbone!”

“Jamie! I know it was dumb okay? It just happened.”

“God, how’s that gonna help you two?”

“I get it, I did something dumb. No need to remind me.” Taron rolls his eyes and stands up. “Safe flight tomorrow, mate.” he says and walks out of the bar, not looking back.

Jamie rubs his face and looks over to Richard’s table. He exchanges a look with Brandon and sees he knows it too. Jamie slightly shakes his head and Brandon just contorts his face. Their friends just made everything even more complicated as it was.


End file.
